fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ethereal/@comment-3293097-20160310220747/@comment-16075172-20160312211005
I never said we didn't have any general environment of tossing around ideas between each other, and I'd be the biggest hypocrite here if I so much as acted like that, because tbh it feels like I make more suggestions to other people's stuff than anybody else around here. But, in the end, it's up to the original owners (or whoever they've turned ownership over to) of the ideas as to what they want to have for their things Since the stuff that I've come up with is under my control, I can decide what I want to do with it, and whether or not I want to take your suggestions or not. It's the same community right that everybody holds. I have the say on aura concepts, you decide the fate of Zachary and your other characters, HGD controls the happenings of pretty much every troll character, DMS owns the dark matters, etc. We can all suggest ideas to everybody, but we can't make them agree with us all the time, and we can't help if they already have ideas for something, because that's entirely up to them, even if we don't like it. But it's all a wonderful happy thing in the end if we learn to respect everybody's decisions Honestly, you're saying that I'm not up for working together respectively with the community or whatever, but from what I can see just here I think you should take your own wisdom to heart. Like, I can understand if it's something were there's a vagueness over things that makes it so that you wouldn't know if something's already been decided or who exactly owns it, but you kinda just started off talking about the concept like you had full control over it and it was just "basically already canon" at the point of you saying it. That's not me saying that you sounded like you weren't going to take suggestions from anybody, bc the issue about it is that you don't actually own aura as a concept and you're not even trying to word your ideas in a sense of "here's my suggestion". It's just "ok let me clarify something that's canon". I ESPECIALLY don't like your tone after that, bc there you're acting like I don't own aura at all and that I'm just suggesting this to you. Like, you're literally taking this right out of my hands when that's not a thing you can do. I know that I'm more than a little bit guilty of trying this in the past and even still now sometimes, but I don't act like I actually own things I don't when I have ideas for them, and I sure as h*ck don't get snappy when someone respectfully disagrees with me over something and gets to because they own it. If you think I was being intentionally disrespectful with you here, then okay, think whatever you want to, but we still have to live in this community and deal with each other and getting upset with me over something as silly as this isn't going to make that experience any more pleasant